Ikuriin Illiya
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: Ikuriin illiya '( いくりん' いりや -'' ikurin iriya''):' '''stands for nothing |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: '''FuCiaLoid' (Fu: Fujimoto, also the sound of a laughing troll ; Cia: the creators' nickname) MODEL: FC-01 - (First product of Kimika's UTAU series.), Printed on her left chest (the creator always forgot to draw it) |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Female' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |C4~C5 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Sora Hateshine (Senpai, friend) Rikai Mamiya (Big sister figure) Miya Otohori '(Best Friend) 'Kyouko Yukine (Victim of Bullying, big sister figure) [[Akira Yukine|'Akira Yukine']] (Friend, Big brother figure) Yami Fukune (friend) Yuta (partner in crime, perhaps?) Hetacia ('''Best best friend, NOT boyfriend) '''The Quadruplets (friend) And the other FuCiaLoids (due to creators laziness, they were still on progress of recording) |- | align="center" |AGE |'10' | align="center" |GENRE |'Any' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE | Deviantart Website |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'42 kg' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |coca cola & Cherry | style="text-align: center;" | CREATOR: Kimika |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'153 cm' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE | Kimika | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |'DeviantArt' |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |10 March | align="center" |LIKES |Anything in her mind, running, | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'Youtube' |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |1 May 2011 | align="center" |DISLIKES |typical anoying peoples, Mary sue/Gary stu, etc | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |None |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Her personality is based on a part of her creator's personality (when the creator is happy and unbelievably stupid). Her food icon is Cherry and her favourite drink is Coca cola, suiting her colour scheme, Red and black. Ikuriin is a noisy childish girl, who just simply couldn't stay still in 1 place for a minute. She is never seen out of energy and somehow ran 40 laps around the swimming pool without exhausting herself (Well, she did ran with a big happy grin plastered on her face). She love to prank somebody, at the same time love to hug them from behind, which taken by the victims as a rape, while she didn't even understood what rape meant. And she always adress herself with the her name, not "i" or "me". Strange... ._. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Brownish orange Headgear: A hairtie in the shape of a Wing Eye color: brownish yellow Clothe: See concept art Nationality/Race: Japanese/Indonesian Add g+7 on her flag to get her genderbend, Riikun Voice Configuration Encoded in romaji ACT 1 download: here Ps: the readme in the voicebanks has many mistakes. The truth is in this page. Usage Clause *Do not redistribute her voicebank, unless you get her author's permission. Do not change any appearance that already be given out unless there is a change that have been made by the creator, at some videos, or for special occassions. *'''Never '''make any mary-sues. (No glowy eyes, no extra long flowing hair, no extra bunch of abilities!) *Do not make UTAUloids using her voicebank by pitch manipulation. *Voice bank is used for free, not for SALE. *Feel free to use her without asking the creator's permission. *Do not claim her voice as yours. *Do not change her design without her author's permission. *Don't make something the creator didn't like to hear , or see. Certified true and correct from Ikuriin illiya's creator, Kimika Fujimoto. Do not edit this page without the author's permission. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:FuCiaLoid Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:HimitsuLoid